


Bunny-Mikayuu

by mxkobynny



Category: mangaspoilers - Fandom, ons, owarinoseraph - Fandom, owarinoseraphmanga, seraphoftheend, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Multi, NoSmutt, angstwithgoodending, angsty, bunnymika, mangaspoilers, onsau, onschapter94, owarinoseraph, owarinoseraphau, owarinoseraphchapter94, owarinoseraphmanga - Freeform, youngmika, youngshinoa, youngyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxkobynny/pseuds/mxkobynny
Summary: MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS ESPECIALLY FOR CHAPTER 94"I feel so ashamed...." He said quietly as he stared up against the moon's calm gaze.What would you do if everyone forgot about you...and only a "stranger" could save you.(This fanfic is heavily inspired off of "Rascal Does Not Dream Of Bunny Girl")On Hiatus
Relationships: Hiiragi Shinoa/Sanguu Mitsuba, Hiiragi Shinya/Ichinose Guren, Hyakuya Mikaela/Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Kimizuki Shihou/Saotome Yoichi
Kudos: 34





	1. The day they came down to the meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing on ao3 :)
> 
> Mika and yu are 9 years old while shinoa is 8 years old in this chapter

The bright rays shot onto his lids. The young boy felt the grass beneath him move as he listened to the wind whistling."Tonight! Will be clear!" The radio announced as he laid next to it."Mikkaaaa!!!" His eyes open and he shot up. He was laying in a giant field full of different hues of green and small flowers and weeds sprouting from the ground. A very a petite girl with bright lavender hair and a giant smile with a basket full of goods ran towards him. Today, she wore a yellow and white polka-dotted dress that swayed as she walked with mary janes and clean white socks. Mikaela turned the radio down as she held out the goods."Me and Yuu-san went to the candy store!" She said as she sat down next to him and began to pull out toys and candy they have gotten. Mika smiled, as Shinoa looked up at him."Oh, we got you candy don't worry!" She assured as Mikaela nodded."No, I'm just really lucky to have good friends." Mikaela responded as shinoa pouted."Jeez! I just got you some sweets! Don't be so cheesy about it!" She said as she pulled out an extremely sour candy and popped it into her mouth. - - Mikaela began to look through the basket."GAAHHH!" They both looked over to see another boy running towards them at a fast pace.

"Did you try to leave Yuu-chan behind?"

"Ahaha!" Yuuichirou caught up and looked at them with an annoyed expression.

Mikaela gestured for him to sit and Yuuichirou obliged and sat next to them. Shinoa looked over at the radio and picked it up turning the volume up."Shinoa, why do you like that sour crap so much?" Yuuichirou asked as Shinoa looked over."Hmmm, I don't know!" She said as Mikaela sighed and laid back down onto the grass."What do you guys want to do today anyway?" Mikaela asked. - - They all were living in the countryside. It was the type where married couples and old people would settle down. Nature surrounded the area, but for kids, nature was the only thing to do here besides school. The arcades were too expensive, and cafes had weird schedules and were always closed after school. They usually went down to the fields to hang out and decide what to do on weekends."We could....go down to the harbor..." Shinoa suggested as she began to think of ideas."We could go to the library" Mikaela said.

Yuuichirou looked over at Mikaela with concern on his face."Mika, aren't you going to your dad's next week?" Yuuichirou asked as Mikaela sighed with a bitter look on his face. He got up and crossed his arms."Yeah, I'm not too happy to see him and all." Mikaela responded as the conversation directed towards him more than their plans."I really like it here in the countryside, and it's going to be the first time I'm going back to see him in forever." Mikaela said. Mikaela has been living with his older sister Krul, for the past 3 years due to problems his father has had. He hasn't seen him in person for a very long time."Wait so you're leaving the countryside?" Shinoa asked as Mikaela raised his eyebrow."Not really, he lives in the city so it's just going to be for a week." Mikaela said."Well! It's decided we need to do something really fun before Mika-san goes off to the city next week!" Shinoa suddenly announced. They both looked at Shinoa like she was crazy. - - "We could.....go to the bookstore...." Mikaela suddenly said as Yuuichirou grabbed Mikaela's arm. "Why do you keep on thinking about books?" Yuuichirou asked as a harsh wind past them almost pushing Shinoa down. Mikaela flushed as his blonde waves went across his face.

"Well! You see Yuu-chan! There's something really special I want to check out!" Mikaela said as Yuuichirou took out a small wallet from his pockets."I'll buy it for you!" Yuuichirou suddenly insisted. Mikaela smiled as he nodded."Yuu-chan! Buy me books buy me books!" Shinoa suddenly yelled as she began to tease them and laugh out loud."Shut up!" Yuuichirou said as he gently pushed Shinoa jokingly. - - Shinoa giggled as she got up.

They all walked out of the giant fields which felt like it took forever since they were going uphill. They had to walk to places since the town was fairly small and they were too young to drive cars. They walked down the streets together as teenagers and adults walked past."Mika-san, do you think you'll meet a nice city girl and get married." Shinoa suddenly said as Yuuichirou sent Shinoa an annoyed look."We're literal kids." Yuuichirou said as Shinoa looked over at Yuuichirou with a taunting smile."Well, you see Yuu-san! When you meet someone special at a young age and grow up with them it's so romantic!" Shinoa said as she lifted her arms up."How much romance novels have you been reading Shinoa?" Mikaela laughed as Shinoa put her arms down."Lots and lots! You can't live life without romanticizing it." Shinoa said as she put her arms behind her back."We're too young to think about that kind of stuff..." Yuuichirou said as Shinoa rolled her eyes."There's never a right age to start thinking about romance. Especially, when media shoves it down our throats." Shinoa stated."You guys are such bookworms." Yuuichirou sighed.

"Reading makes you smarter Yuu-chan..." Mikaela said."Maybe, that's why you're a bit stupid." Mikaela added as Shinoa burst out laughing."Hey! That's mean!" Yuuichirou said."He's not wrong!" Shinoa added onto Yuuichirou's torment."You guys are just mean!" Yuuichirou said as Mikaela looked up at a blue bricked store and stopped."We're here!" Mikaela said. They both looked at the store. Mikaela held the door open for them as they walked in. - - "Mika-chan is more of a gentleman then Yuu-san." Shinoa said as Mikaela laughed as he closed the door. The store was very messy it had books stacked up against the floor with bookshelves arranging itself from the back to the front. The smell of paper very intense inside. The squad went there separate ways in the stores and began to explore across the sections. Yuuichirou didn't know what he was looking for, he wasn't opposed to books but thought genres like romance were very cheesy and overused. The words "I love you" in media were extremely overused and that really annoyed him. He always thought saying I love you to someone, was supposed to be more genuine and special between them. Not something you throw randomly. He walked down a comic section and saw a book that he thought looked interesting and decided to sit down and read. He got so caught up in the book that he didn't notice the time that passed by when he finished it. He looked at his watch "4:00." "wasn't it 3:50 when we walked in..." He mumbled as he closed the book and got up. He began to search for the rest of his friends and came across Mikaela sitting against a bookshelf asleep. Yuuichirou rolled his eyes, great it had to be the super heavy sleeper.

He walked over to the slumbering boy and shoved his shoulders."Oiiiii Mika!" He whispered as he poked Mikaela's face. He began to slowly open his eyes only to be met with Yuuichirou's gaze."Finally! You woke up!" Yuuichirou complained as he removed his hands Mikaela blinked confused."Yuu-chan you're silly." Mikaela said as he looked over and grabbed a huge book. Yuuichirou looked at it. It was a giant white book with a thin cover and had a picture of the moon on the front and nothing else.

"What's zat."  
  
"Zat, is my entertainment next week."  
  
"Gah! We need to find a way to communicate with each other!"  
  
"Yes, Yuuchan. It's called socializing."  
  
"No, I mean!"  
  
Yuuichiro began to gesture with his hands."We need phones!" Yuuichiro spouted out as Mikaela smiled. Yuuichirou suddenly looked out the window to see Shinoa waiting with the basket and a plastic bag full of books. He looked over at Mikaela with concern.

"Do you really know how long you're going to stay over there..." Yuuichirou asked as Mikaela looked down at the book."I really don't want to trouble yuu-chan..let's enjoy today kay?" Mikaela said as Yuuichirou's eyes widen."I knew you were hiding something! You've been quiet!" Yuuichirou pointed out as Mikaela looked at him with a sadden look."You have to tell me. What's been happening? Has your dad been a jerk?" Yuuichirou asked.

  
"I heard big sis and him talking on the phone. She looked really mad, I think I heard something about a contract and modeling." Mikaela said as he looked at Yuuichirou. Yuuichirou's mouth gaped open."Dad's been getting more serious in his business." Mikaela added on."Are you going to start modeling or something?" Yuuichirou asked as Mikaela shrugged."I don't know." Mikaela said as Yuuichirou looked up at Mikaela. Yuuichirou got up and suddenly began walking off."Yuu-chan!" Mikaela groaned as he grabbed his book and followed.

He opened the door and left."Aha! Yuu-san is back!" Shinoa cheered she held the bag close to her. Mikaela opened the door only to be faced with Yuuichirou's back."Yuu-chan I-"  
  
"Don't talk to me I don't want to hear it!" Yuuichirou stated angrily as he ran off.  
  
They stood there.

"What an idiot."


	2. The day they went down to the meadow 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mika....did you steal that book."
> 
> The realization hit Mikaela 

Mikaela stood there trying to process what just happened."Stupid Yuu-san! We have to go get him!" Shinoa insisted as she grabbed the end of Mikaela's sleeve and began to run towards the direction Yuuichirou headed. When they got to the corner Yuuichirou was nowhere to be found. Shinoa groaned. Mikaela bit his lip, he felt like this was all his fault. He knew he shouldn't have told Yuu-chan about what was going on because it would upset him like this.

  
"Mika-san, let's look for Yuu-san!"  
  
Mikaela put up a smile and nodded.

"Right!"  
  
For the rest of the day, the two spent it looking down streets and different shops for Yuuichirou. They even went far as asking strangers if they've seen him, which concerned a lot of adults. They started to grow tired, it was around 10:00. Shinoa groaned tiredly as Mikaela looked over at her. They were heading to Yuuichirou's dad's house to see if he's there."Shinoa... does Mahiru want you home at any time?" He asked worriedly as she nodded."I have to go soon, but I don't want too." She replied back as they walked down the same field. The house was right behind the field, Yuuichirou would always call the whole field his backyard. Shinoa was still holding onto Mikaela's sleeve as they walked down the hill. "Big sis, is pretty protective," Shinoa said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I can walk you home."  
  
"Aha! it's okay!"  
  
"Shinoa it's getting too dark-"  
  
"Mika-san can I ask you something?"  
  
Mikaela nodded as shinoa smiled.  
  
"Did something happened in the bookstore between you and Yuu-chan?"  
  
"....Shinoa I-"  
  
"you don't have to explain."  
  
"But- Shinoa. I didn't want to tell you guys because I knew you would be upset."

"So your dad is taking you back."

Shinoa suddenly stopped in her tracks, with Mikaela behind them. He felt the moon's bright rays shining on him as he swallowed."Well, I don't know." Mikaela stated. Shinoa looked back at him with a guilty smile. She then began to look through her bookstore bag and pulled out a stuffed bear and a pink stationery set."I was getting a feeling." She said as she handed them over to him. Mikaela's eyes widen, as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I-I really don't want to leave-"  
  
Shinoa put her bags down and hugged Mikaela he held her back. They stood there for a while until Mikaela's sniffling stopped."Shinoa!!!" They let go of each other to see Shinoa's older sister running towards them with a flashlight. Mahiru was always very calm and peaceful like Shinoa. She smiled at Mikaela.

"You better send us letters," Shinoa said as Mikaela nodded as she looked at her sister who was racing towards her. When she caught up she looked at them and sighed."You kids worry me too much!" She said."You should head home soon Mikaela." Mahiru added on as Shinoa looked at Mikaela she picked up the basket and her bags quickly."Bye Bye!" She said as they began to walk off. Mikaela smiled as he waved at her and Shinoa did the same. Once they were out of view, Mikaela began to walk in the opposite direction. He had a feeling he knew where Yuuichirou was. He left the fields and entered the woods. It was fall time, so the leaves began to turn into different shades of green while falling off of their branches. The moon was so bright tonight, it felt like it was looking after Mikaela. He held the book close to his chest as he began to walk down the woods. Every time, he turned a corner he would grab a stick and write "M" in the dirt. The woods were huge and very easy to get lost in. Mikaela knew that even if he was leaving tomorrow afternoon for his dad's he couldn't leave Yuuichirou. 

Guilt and anxiety grew inside the boy as he began to follow his intuition.  
  
He turned a corner, and there it was. A large running stream of water passing through the woods, plants and different kinds of water bugs were in the pond with huge rocks that Shinoa put down there before. Mikaela cringed at the bugs as he began to hop from rock to rock as he hopped water splashed onto his jeans. Mikaela made it out of the stream and began looking around until he found it.   
  
A small light.

Mikaela smiled as he ran towards it."Yuu-chan!" He yelled as he made his way to a tree. Midway up the tree was a small treehouse you can see a bright light coming from the inside. On the tree was a ladder to help climb up and down, Mikaela made his way up but on the way, he heard soft snores. Mikaela made his way inside. 

The inside of the treehouse definitely looked a lot bigger on the outside.   
  
Inside, was a small wooden table with an easy bake oven in the middle. There was a chest full of finds the kids would find in nature, and on the left side of the room was a bright blue couch. On top, of the couch, was a sleeping Yuuichirou. He had tear stains, and tears were streaming from his face.

"Yuu-chan..." Mikaela sighed sadly as he went over to the sleeping Yuuichirou and began to shake him. Yuuichirou woke up and glared at Mikaela, he began to rub his eyes and look away from him.  
  
"Yuu-chan, why aren't you at home?  
  
"Go away.."  
  
Mikaela looked at Yuuichirou with a very bitter yet sadden look. Yuuichirou turned around to only make eye contact with the other boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you earlier. I just found out a few days ago, and plus there's still a chance I'll stay!" Mikaela said as he rubbed Yuuichirou's back.

"What if you don't"  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't stay."  
  
"I'll still stay in contact! And I promise I'll visit! If I don't, I give you permission to go to the city and punch me real hard!"  
  
"Mika."  
  
"Yuu-chan"  
  
"...this isn't a joke"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
"I don't want to go either Yuu-chan."  
  
Yuuichirou wrapped his hands around Mikaela refusing to let go. He buried his face into Mikaela's shoulders and Mikaela hugged Yuuichirou back. They stayed like this for a while, Mikaela wouldn't let Yuuichirou go until he felt better. Yuuichirou looked past Mikaela's shoulders and saw the book Mikaela got.  
  
"Mika....did you steal that book."  
  
The realization hit Mikaela 

"Haha oops!"  
  
"Mika!"   
  
Yuuichirou let go of Mikaela then grabbed the book. He began to flip through the pages interested.  
  
"Why did you get this super nerdy book anyways?"  
  
Mikaela shot up as he grabbed the book away from Yuuichirou. He began to flip through until he found the right page. He put his hand onto his chest and took a deep breath, Yuuichirou waited for Mikaela to start.

"The great Mikaela will now tell you why he bought this book!"  
  
"........"  
  
Mikaela then showed a chapter off to Yuuichirou. The title of the chapter read "Theory- when the bunny turns invisible." Yuuichirou raised an eyebrow, it looked pretty stupid.

"Taddaaaaa~~"  
  
"You stole this book just for a single chapter.."  
  
"No, I bought this book just for this single chapter."

"Explain."

Mikaela put the book down onto his lap then started to read.

  
"In every 10 years, there's a blue moon."Says astronomer Sayuri Hanayori. Hanayori has been studying this phenomenon for many years, she's found many stories to support this belief. During the blue moon, you can see the shape of a rabbit. If you wish something at the strike of seeing this rabbit, it will come true in 10 years! But as soon as you wish this, you will forget about the thing you cherished the most. And the thing you cherish the most won't remember you either. After the wish has been contained, it will develop itself until the next blue moon. The only thing to break the wish is for your significant other-"  
  
"YOU LIKE THAT MUSHY STUFF?!?!"  
  
"Yuu-chan let me finish."  
  
"Your significant other to break it for you in a very meaningful way they almost must believe in this story."  
  
Yuuichirou looked dumbfounded in Mikaela. Mikaela looked up at Yuuichirou.  
  
"Mika, do you actually believe in that kind of stuff?"  
  
"Hmm, it's interesting. Can I read a story that supported this theory."  
  
"Ugh, sure."  
  
Mikaela looked down at the book again. 

"There was once a man who lived alone with his wife. They lived in the middle of nowhere, and she always told him tales of rabbits. And had loved rabbits, he wanted to do everything for her so one day he asked the moon to bring down a tame rabbit for his wife. The moon brought him a rabbit and gave it to her. She was so happy that the next night she asked for another one. The couple began asking the moon almost every night for more and more rabbits. The moon was furious with them on the 10th rabbit, that the moon turned his wife into a rabbit. The man begged and begged the moon for his wife back, and even went as far as sacrificing the rabbits. The moon watched the man grow more and more desperate. Then, the man died yelling at the moon 10 years from the first day he asked the moon for the first rabbit."  
  
Yuuichirou cringed hearing that as Mikaela just laughed it off."That sounds like something you would do Yuu-chan." Mikaela said as Yuuichirou stuck out his tongue."That's so gross! You and Shinoa both love that mushy stuff!" Yuuichirou said as he crossed his arms. Mikaela smiled as he closed the book and leaned onto Yuuichirou's shoulder."Mika..you have to send me letters and visit." Yuuichirou said as Mikaela nodded."Already planned, I know I'm always going to love the countryside more than the city." Mikaela said as Yuuichirou pushed Mikaela off of him.

Mikaela checked his watch  
  
"12AM"  
  
"If dad tries to keep me in the city, I will definitely run away."  
  
"Mika! Don't make that a goal stupid!"  
  
"Hahaha!"  
  
Mikaela soon went over to the chest and pulled out blankets and a pillow. Luckily, Shinoa left a lot of pillows and blankets in the chest just for the couch. Yuuichirou laid down on the couch as he stared at Mikaela.  
  
"Mika, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sleeping over."

"You'll get in trouble..."  
  
"I don't care Yuu-chan."  
  


Mika began to set up the blankets over each other and then put the pillows on top. Yuuichirou stared at Mikaela as Mikaela got comfortable on top of his bed.

"Yuu, I will come back here."  
  
"Yuu-chan."  
  
Mikaela turned around and looked at Yuuichirou confused."It's Yuu-chan." He corrected Mikaela as the blonde hair boy giggled.

"If you don't come back to the countryside, I'm going to the city." Yuuichirou suddenly stated. The raven boy puffed out his cheeks as he got from the couch, he went over to the lamp that was giving them light and turned it off."Silly you-chan." Mikaela said as he heard Yuuichirou walking back to the couch. The moon was lighting up the room.  
  
"I know I'm not going to stay in the city Yuu-chan don't worry"  
  
"I know it's just- gaahhh! Why do you have to go!!" Yuuichirou groaned as he fell off the couch in frustration and next to Mikaela. The blonde boy put his blanket over Yuuichirou.  
  
"I'm sure Dad will be nice."   
  
"Are you scared Mika?"  
  
Mikaela light out a loud sigh.

"This is the first time I'll see my dad...in a long time. I don't remember what he even looks like plus...I don't think Krul is going on the plane with me. It's so weird sudden and new."  
  
"I would be scared too Mika.."  
  
"I don't know if I even want to see him or not...krul said that I look more like him then her."  
  
"So he has big eyelashes and a dumb face."  
  
"Hey!" Mikaela giggled as he threw his pillow into Yuuichirou's face. Yuuichirou grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Mikaela's chest.

"It's true."  
  
"My face isn't dumb."  
  
"Do you think Guren and Krul will get mad at us."  
  
"No, they won't"  
  
"Guren is going to yell at me."  
  
"No, he isn't. I bet him and Shinya had sleepovers in the woods."  
  
Yuuichirou let out a huge yawn as he huddled into the blankets."I'm going to sleep." Yuuichirou said as he pulled the covers over him. Mikaela felt all of the covers get taken by Yuuichirou. Tonight, he'll let it slide. The two of them went silent, as they began to rest.

Yuuichirou felt the sunbeam onto him, he felt the temperature rise as he shot up and threw the covers. He looked up confused, and then realized where he was."Mika! Get up!" Yuuichirou yelled he looked over to see that Mikaela was gone.

....

Later that day, he learned from Guren that Mikaela's father went over to the countryside just to take him home.


	3. Mikaela's chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 94 A LITTLE BIT OF ANGST WARNING
> 
> Krul was the woman who scared off catcallers with her glare, and the woman who could stop a fight between a bear and a lion with just her presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 94! A LITTLE BIT OF ANGST WARNING  
> I don't want to spoil anyone, so I'm going to put a spoiler warning on the top of this chapter too. From here on out there's going to be major spoilers for the recent chapters in the manga. Sorry, this took forever to finish, I've been super busy with school.
> 
> Also next chapter I'm going to write Mikaela and Yuuichirou as Mika and Yuu to make things easier

(!MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 94!

From here on out, there's going to be spoilers for the recent chapters in the manga recently. You've been warned!!!!!)

"Dear Mikaela,

It's been about 10 days since you left the countryside. Everything has been a lot more boring and school is starting soon. I've always hated school, especially since our school is 3 hours away and Yuu-san and I have to aboard the train at different stops. Sometimes, I wish we all grew up in a place like a city. The bright flashy lights, cafes, and most importantly video games! Right now, Yuu-chan is getting packed for school and I am too. I heard we're getting new textbooks they're brand new. The old coffee shop is getting closed down also.  
  
Hahaha, that's right! I want to start gaming soon, maybe we could all play Minecraft on multiplayer someday!   
  
Anyways, tell me all about your life Mika

Yours truly,

Shinoa"  
  
Shinoa proudly put the letter in the mailbox. It's been a few days but, Shinoa already had received 3 letters from Mikaela. It was mostly talking about his dad, and how much he misses the countryside already. Yuuichirou followed her, Shinoa gave him a slight glare.  
  
"You really aren't going to mail Mikaela anything."  
  
"He left-"  
  
"We don't know that! Stop being so stubborn!"  
  
Shinoa slapped the top of Yuuichirou's head. 

\---

Mikaela groaned as he laid back on the couch. Living his a huge house wasn't as fun as he imagined at first. First off, his dad really loved the colors white and grey. His whole kitchen is plain white, with wooden planks until it reached the living room. There were boring paintings in the living room and a huge white couch with black pillows on each side. His dad was very rich, he worked for many commercial, and modeling businesses. Every time, he left the house he looked like he was leaving for a photoshop for some boring adult magazine. His dad bought him a lot of comics, which he already read through, and mostly spent days thinking of what to mail his old friends rereading letters from Krul and Shinoa and lastly worrying about Yuuichirou.

_"Mika!"_

_He woke up, seeing Krul over him. It was still dark out, and he could hear Yuu's breathing next to him and felt the cold swift air over him. That's right, Yuu took all of the covers.  
  
"Sis-"  
  
"Dad's home, he really wants to see you."_

_"It's still night-"  
  
Krul looked at Mika desperately as he sighed. Mikaela got up careful not to wake up Yuu. He grabbed the book off of the couch and ripped out the two pages he read to Yuu that night and then put it into Yuu's fists for him to wake up too. The two siblings left, Mika noticed how worried and anxious Krul looked and he knew it wasn't from his sleepover with Yuu._

Mikaela never knew what made Krul so worried that day. So worried, that she went all the way to the meadow. Krul was always very chill with Mikaela and his friends hanging out without her knowing. Mika even spent 2 days hanging out with Shinoa and Yuu at the small girl's house. When Krul found out she gave Maihru a greeting and hugged Mika then left. Their town was small and everyone knew each other. And there had never been any major incidents in that town. 

Krul was the woman who scared off catcallers with her glare, and the woman who could stop a fight between a bear and a lion with just her presence.   
  
He felt bad for leaving without saying goodbye that night. And often wondered, how Yuu was doing.   
  
  


....

  
That night was rather awkward for Mikaela, his father sat across the table at dinner. The light was shining brightly on his features, and he was looking down at Mikaela with a warm smile. Mika began to chomp down on dinner, he wanted to begin a vegetarian or even vegan diet soon, he didn't know how to cook or even make food for himself. His father told him earlier that he would teach him.

Mikaela began to adjust to his new life. He found himself growing lazier and lazier and daydreaming a lot more. There were some kids down the block from the house, he's pretty sure their names were Lacus and Rene. Mikaela didn't feel comfortable meeting new kids yet but they tried getting Mikaela out of the house from hearing that he just moved. Heck, even his dad wants to change Mikaela's name from "Mikaela Tepes" to "Mikaela Doji." Mikaela never knew who his mother was, but Krul ended up keeping her last name because she thought it sounded better than "Krul Doji"

"So Mika"  
  
"Hmph!!"  
  
"So at work, getting children actors and models are very hard. Would you be interested in being one or both?"  
  
Mikaela bit his lip really hard at hearing that. He began thinking about it.

"It wouldn't hurt to try..." Mikaela said and his father clapped his hands happily.

"I'll get you signed for training then!"

-

The first session Mikaela went to was nerve-wracking. Then the second was easier. Time quickly flew by, and two years later he was already in commercials, magazine covers, articles, billboards, and even on products. He still didn't know if this is the path he wanted, but the people around him were very proud. He's been missing the countryside, he missed going inside shops and greeting the workers, he missed eating with the Ichinose family, he missed waiting in the field for Shinoa or Yuuichirou.  
  
"You're doing a great job Mika-chan!"  
  
"You're going to be very very successful!"  
  
"Thank you for the great work!"  
  
"You did great today!"  
  
"Wonderful Mika!"  
  
Mikaela sighed, he's been getting more popular on tv especially. Every time, he would turn it on he would see his face on there, it was pretty cringy at times."I wonder if Yuu-chan has a tv now..." Mikaela mumbled as his father came through the door with loads of packages and letters. Shinoa nor Yuuichirou has sent letters in a while. He saw his dad threw some of them out.  
  
"What's zat..."  
  
"An old check!"

"Did anything from Shinoa or-"  
  
"Ah, sorry no."  
  
"Hm."

Mikaela sighed as he grabbed his 3ds and started playing animal crossing. He didn't really want a phone, even though Shikama has offered several times. He knows if he had one he would see his face all over. Shikama looked at Mikaela with a bitter look and then walked upstairs. Mikaela put down his game... Shikama has been getting into tough arguments with Krul a lot on the phone. Every time, Mikaela would try to talk to her on the phone Shikama would answer or tell him that she doesn't want to talk to him. And he's been throwing away a lot of letters more than usual too.   
  
Mikaela was a very smart kid, he knew that his Dad was hiding something. Mikaela looked over at the staircase.

"No! Not yet-"  
  
Ah, another dumb argument. He could hear Krul's angered voice on the other end. Mikaela groaned quietly, he backed away from the staircase and quietly went over to the trash can. He looked around before he grabbed the letters and put them into his pockets. He went over the living room and picked up his 3ds before going up the stairs, and then went past his father's door and into his room. His room was pretty empty, the walls were a pastel yellow with a balcony leading to his backyard. He had a desk on the side of his room, and a white bed. He locked the door and pulled out the letters.

  
"To Mikeala Doji From Yuuichirou Ichinose"  
  
"To Mikeala Doji From Krul tepes"  
  
"To Mikaela Doji from Shinoa Hiigari"  
  
"To Mikaela Doji from Yuuichirou Ichinose"  
  
He felt the letters drop from his hands as he read them. Has his father, been trying to get Mikaela away from them? This is why he hasn't heard from them in a while. Mikaela didn't understand and didn't know if he should ask his father about this. He picked them up and opened the first one Yuuichirou sent.

"Mika,  
  
How have you been? The town has been talking about you since y'know we've seen you everywhere now. Even, the kids at school really miss you too. Does being popular feel different? Shinoa is really proud of you and so is dad too. 

It feels very different without you around. Eating lunch, with Shinoa and her friends feels a lot different without you around. You always lighten up the room, and always help others in need and carry the burden alone. I really miss being with you and hearing from you, please write soon"  
  
Mikaela felt his heart sunk reading that last line. He knew that it was very hard for Yuuichirou to talk about his feelings and that he always felt very embarrassed about his feelings. He couldn't bear to read the next letter Yuuichirou had sent. Mikaela grabbed the letters and put them in a small chest he had on top of his desk and made sure to lock it. Mikaela let out a huge sigh and flopped on top of his bed.

  
Now what, he wants to contact them and tell them what's happening. Mikaela has given his father more then 10 letters to ship off, but now he doesn't even know if he can trust him. How can he get into contact with them? Will, he ever see them again? What if they forget about him?   
  
He shook his head. Of course, they wouldn't forget about him!

How many letters have they sent? Now, they must've felt that Mikaela was ignoring him? 

He let out a stressed out sigh. He needed to find the rest of the letters. They sent out 5 letters a few days ago, how many letters have they sent? His mind was racing intently. He heard the door shut from the other room, and the sound of his father's footsteps going down the stairs. He listened in closer as he put his ear onto the door.  
  
"Mika! I'm going out!"  
  
"Okay! Bye"  
  
"Love you!! Call me if you need anything!"  
  
His face scrunched when he heard him say that. He waited until he heard the door closed, he needs to know how much his father is hiding from him. Mikaela waited and waited... he couldn't risk this. The sound of the garage opening and then closing shortly filled the houses' stressful silence. Mikaela got out of his room and began walking towards his dad's room, once inside he looks around.

He's only been inside once, it's pretty big. Inside, the walls are dark grey, and the floorboards are dark brown. In the far end of the room was his bed, and a closet full of awards and his clothes. To the side of the room, there are cabinets full of files and envelopes. Mikaela looked through the cabinets roughly. Each time, he found an envelope that was his dad's he would put it back in the same position and spot the envelope was original. 30 minutes in he began to find letters from Yuu, Shinoa, and Krul addressed to him. Hell, he even found letters from old classmates and classmates he didn't talk to that much. He has to binge-read these tonight and then put them back. Luckily, they all were in the same folder. He put them in order and then walked back to his room.

"Dear Mika-san,

Yuu-san freaked out when he saw you on our tv today! He went "HAAAHHHHH! That's mika on tv! OUR MIKA!!" It was really amusing! Oh, we also have a tv now! I'm going to be a professional gamer! Hahahhaha just kidding, though I am great at gaming! 

The other day, I beat up these 4 sexist gamer boys!  
  
Write back!  
_shinoa"  
  
Mikaela looked at the letter and chuckled to himself."Classic shinoa" he mumbled. Throughout the night he binge-read more and more letters. He finished all of them around 12am, his head was filled with guilt and sorrow. He couldn't write them back.... he doesn't know where the post office is and his father always disposes of his letters.... maybe he keeps them somewhere-

The sound of the garage door filled the house. Mikaela shot up and began to collect the letters with shaky hands.  
  
"Shinoa, yuu-chan, krul, yuu-"  
  
The sound of the front door opening and closing gave him more fear as he did his best. 60 letters, there are 60 letters. 

He began recounting

"56,57,58,59-"  
  
Crap, he scrambled around the room looking for the last one.  
  
"Mikaaaa......"

  
The door behind him swung open.  
  
"Mika, we have to talk."  
  
"Why..."  
  
"hm"  
  
Mikaela knew he was caught. There's no point in hiding it anymore, he looked at his father's gaze. His face was completely relaxed not a single trace of any emotion. He knew that this was coming.  
  
"Dad! Why did you hide these from me?" Mikaela asked as he held out the letters. His father closed the door slightly and bent down on his knee to his son's level.  
  
"Don't you want to transfer to a new school You have new opportunities and friends-"  
  
"No! I miss Yuu-chan and-"  
  
Shikama's brows furrowed as Mikaela stopped. He felt terrified, he didn't even know his dad that well enough yet- what if something bad happens.   
  
"You'll return there, you can take trips there. Your home is here."  
  
"No! I miss them! Please let me go back!"  
  
"You can't"  
  
"What..."  
  
Mikaela's voice trembled as his father suddenly smiled gleefully.  
  
"I meant you can't right now!" He said as he waved his arms innocently. His pocket began buzzing, and he pulled out his phone.  
  
"We'll talk about this later, go to bed for now," Shikama said as he patted his son's head and got up. He left the room and closed the door. Mikaela went up to the door and pressed his phone onto it. And heard Shikama's voice in a whisper.  
  
"Krul, stop sending Mikaela letters. Tell his old friends to stop sending them too."  
  
"...."  
  
"He is staying here now. He doesn't need your influences he already wants to go back. He's here to work-"  
  
Krul's yelling could be heard. She sounded so furious, that Mikaela shook up. The sound of Shikama's footsteps leaving the hallway and entering his room could be heard. This was important.  
  
Mikaela slowly opened his door and army crawled as slowly and quietly as possible to Shikama's door and once he got there he could hear the whole conversation.  
  
"Dad! Bring him back! He does not want to be in the city! You're just using him for money aren't you?!"  
  
"That doesn't concern you, Mikaela wants to work he has bigger chances here than where you are."  
  
"You are using my brother!"  
  
"Krul calm down."  
  
"Calm down!? I won't until Mika is back safe and sound!"  
  
"He is safe and sound."  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You're using him for your business! I know you are, you tried getting me into acting d kept on insisting when I was around his age! And now, now you're using him! Child actors and models are so hard to find that you're using Mika! JUST FOR MONEY"  
  
"Stop sending him letters, he doesn't have to know."  
  
"Oh yes, he does! It's his life and it's unfair for you to just come in and take him away."  
  
"This is what he wants."  
  
Mikaela felt his heart sank even further hearing that. His father, only wanted to meet him just for the money? All of these years? Krul's yelling got so loud that his ears were hurting.  
  
Mikaela sprung up and walked back to his room. He needed to escape, he needed to find a way back. He couldn't think about his father right now. He entered his room and closed the door behind him. He heard his dad was still talking, that's good that means he didn't know Mikaela heard all of that. He locked the door and then opened the entrance to his balconey. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing, this time he didn't have a backup plan, he didn't have any information on Yuu now, he didn't even have any of the letters. Mika had nothing. 

He got off the balcony and landed carefully on the roof below. He felt the texture of the roof beneath his shoes. He was slowly sliding down until he reached the end his hands slowly lowered him down. He felt himself touch the ground, and he started to run.

He was in his backyard, and the tension of the moon was hitting him."Run, run!" He mumbled as he reached higher grass. His ankles were cut by the sharp grass on him, he winced at the pain. Even, with all the games of tag Shinoa and Yuu used to play with him, he felt like he never ran this fast before. Soon enough, the grass was hovering over him. He knew that he was very far away from the house.  
  
His desperation for the countryside grew more and more as he walked. How were Yuu and Shinoa? Did Guren ever get that haircut? What has Krul been doing in her past time? Mika let out an anxious sigh. The shame of modeling and acting soon fell on him, he didn't think about how Yuu and Shinoa would react or anyone in that matter.   
  
"Mika!"  
  
His dad's voice rang.  
  
Crap.  
  
He was going to be found out. His eyes widen as he began to move quickly. He was still pretty far away so Mikaela still has a chance.  
  


His feet moved faster and he hunched over.  
  
"Mika!! Come back here right now!"  
  
There was so much anger in his voice it was terrifying. His usual calm demeanor was falling down. Mikaela stood up and looked at the moon. Whenever he was sad about something he would always talk to the moon and it would make things better. Whether it was venting or just talking about the day.   
  
"I just feel so ashamed." He started to say, as he felt the moon's soft gaze upon him.  
  
"I left everyone, just for something I didn't actually want. I just want everyone to forget about me... so they wouldn't be so sad." Mikaela said as the moon's cast started to turn a bright blue. Out of know where a flash of light came down from the sky and hit the land brutally in front of Mikaela. He was wiped off of his feet and he felt hit the ground with a loud "THUD"  
  
Crap-


	4. Wow a horrible start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yuu I'm really cute."
> 
> "Um okay." 
> 
> "I love stating the obvious."

"In every 10 years, there's a blue moon."Says astronomer Sayuri Hanayori. Hanayori has been studying this phenomenon for many years, she's found many stories to support this belief. During the blue moon, you can see the shape of a rabbit. If you wish something at the strike of seeing this rabbit, it will come true in 10 years! But as soon as you wish this, you will forget about the thing you cherished the most. And the thing you cherish the most won't remember you either. After the wish has been contained, it will develop itself until the next blue moon. The only thing to break the wish is for your significant other to break it for you in a very meaningful way they almost must believe in this story." 

Yuu held the paper in his hands. It's been about 10 years since he woke up with this piece of paper in his hands. And 10 years later, he was 18 and living in the city for college. It was the beginning of summer, but he couldn't let the mystery of this darn paper go. It's so weird, ever since that day he's felt like he's lost something. Something really important.  
  
"Yuu-san! Hurry up!"  
  
"Shinoa I-"  
  
"C'mon!"   
  
Shinoa looked over to see Yuu holding that same piece of paper in his hands.  
  
"What do you think it's for."  
  
"I think? I think you should stop looking over that dumb paper and help me unpack."  
  
He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, as Shinoa responded by sticking out her tongue. The small lavender girl looked at that paper as she put down the pile of boxes. She took it out of Yuu's hands elegantly.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hmmm, you'll forget about the thing you cherish the most?"  
  
"It's not that weird."  
  
"It is Yuu-san! If I forgot about the thing I cherished...I would forget about Mit-chan....my friends.. and my family! Don't ever wish upon the moon!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!"  
  
"I love this kind of stuff! Tell me where you found it!"  
  
"You know already, I woke up and it was in my hands out of know where!"  
  
"Yeah, like that really happened."  
  
Shinoa put a large box in Yuu's hands, he let out a groan as he got up and hollered it down the hallway. The hallway was pretty empty, it wouldn't be like this for long... soon enough kids from different areas are going to be crowding this hallway. Coincidently, Shinoa and Yuu had dreams of going to the same college which worked out great in the end. Guren and Shinya had dropped them off last week, but there were still things to unpack! The school was starting next week, so there was still time to get settled. Yuu felt Shinoa's presence behind him as she walked. He dropped the boxes inside her room.   
  
They had been given separate dorms, Shinoa was rooming with her girlfriend Mitsuba while Yuu was rooming with someone named Lacus. Lacus hasn't shown up to unpack and introduce himself yet. Yuu did feel nervous meeting this person he might be spending the rest of his year living with.  
  
He dropped the box inside Shinoa's room.

Shinoa and Mistuba are both extremely obsessed with anime. Especially, magical girl and slice of life animes. Inside the room, the walls were plain white, pastel prints of different kinds of animes were printed on the left wall in a checkered style. The rest of the walls were paintings they found in thrift stores, and a small tv. Their beds were in the middle of the room. Since, they're dating they decided to put their beds together like Minecraft couples. On the right was Mistuba's and Shinoa's desks on either side. On Mistubas was a well-organized system of books and notebooks, including pens. Shinoa's desk had pictures of her in the countryside and one notebook. By the windows, they had indoor plants with sticky notes with their names on it.  
  
"Branch"  
  
"June"  
  
"Bug"  
  
"Tennis"  
  
"Philis"  
  
"Yuu-san"  
  
"diamond"  
  
"Mistuba"  
  
"Pretzel"  
  
"Shinoa"  
  
"Yoichi"  
  
"Kimizuki"  
  
"Grass"  
  
Yuu read the sticky notes up and down and looked over at Shinoa. She was setting up her bed, it was the same old lavender blankets that matched her hair."You guys kinda suck at naming plants." Yuu said as Shinoa rolled her eyes and stood next to him."All of our friend's names are up there." Shinoa said."No, I mean pretzel and grass." Yuu added on. Above, the plant station was a picture of her and Maihru. It was them feeding ducks together.

Yuu remembered when Maihru got very sick and had to go to the hospital. They were around 12, and Maihru passed away when they were 14. 

_Guren and yuu had entered the room to see Maihru laying in the hospital bed. The night before, she had braided her hair in two and fell asleep. Her lips were a parted and her eyes looked very relaxed. Mahiru looked the most peaceful she had ever been, she looked like she was sleeping. Next, to the bed, however, was Shinoa she was sitting on the chair facing her older sister and huddling to herself._

_Guren walked in front of Yuu and patted Shinoa on the back, he whispered something into her ear which made her face lift up. She gave Guren a huge warm smile.  
  
"I'll take a while for me." She said as Guren smiled._

Shinoa then started living with the Ichinose's, though she has changed due to all the changes in her life. She hasn't said a single thing about Maihru since. She took the photo down and looked at it.  
  
"She would be proud of us," Shinoa said smiling as she put it back up. Yuu smiled and nodded it was always an awkward thing for him to talk about. Yuu felt his pocket vibrate he took it out.

  
  
Shinoa Squad!

Kimizuki: I don't like the name of this groupchat

Shinoa: C'mon! It's perfect

Yoichi: I like it:)  
  
Shinoa: Thank yoU!

Mitchan<3: Why is my username like this

yuu:

Shinoa's the admin of the chat

Shinoa: That reminds me....

Shinoa(Admin) has changed Yuu's name to "CherryBoy"  
  
  


Cherryboy:  
I hate it here  
  


Shinoa: HAhahahahhahhahah'a  
  
Kimizuki:................um no 

Yoichi: O______O cherry boy??  
  
Shinoa: CHerryboy Yoichi is speaking to you

Cherryboy:  
"This was going to be a fun groupchat"  
  


Shinoa: Mhmmmm~~ I'll change the rest of your's when I'm ready  
  
Mitchan<3: Where's narumi? I feel like we're missing a lot of people  
  
Shinoa: Narumi isn't online right now..... and I think we are too  
  
Mitchan<3: It feels very empty  
  
Kimizuki: Shouldn't we just changed this chat to the gays  
  
Mitchan<3: TRUE  
  
Yoichi: Do you guys want to meet up at a cafe? I'm done with unpacking.   
  
Kimizuki: Sure!<3

Cherryboy:  
I feel like such a third wheel

CherryBoy:  
Like the biggest third wheel

Shinoa: OOOOOHHHH MISSION GET YUU-SAN A BOYFRIEND!!!  
  
  


Cherryboy: 

NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT NO NO 

I'm not trusting you with my love life

Shinoa: C'mon! I choose right! Look at me and Mitchan<33333

Mitchan<3: hehehehhehehhehehheheh

Kimizuki: You guys are so mushy

Shinoa: Everyone saw you hugging onto Yoichi during last nights horror movie so stfu  
  
Yoichi: I don't know what you're talking about

Kimizuki: BACK TO CHERRYBOY'S LOVE LIFE GRRALKSDFJLAKJDSFLAKJSDFLKJADSF

Cherryboy:  
Not you too! >:(  
  
  


Shinoa: Okay so yuu is dumb, doesn't know how to drive, doesn't know how to skate, doesn't know how to do math and

is constantly drinking coffee to stay awake!  
  
Mitchan<3: Okay accurate

Cherryboy:  
I didn't come here to get bullied

Kimizuki: So should we find someone that's like the opposite?  
  
Yoichi: Hello!  
  
Shinoa: Hi?????  
  
Yoichi: I found a nice cafe! Let's go!  
  
 **Yoichi has sent an address**

Mitchan<3: I'll get ready  
  
Kimizuki: Same, I just got done with packing

**Yoichi is now offline**

**Mitchan <3 is now offline**

**Shinoa is now offline**

Kimizuki: BYe 

Cherryboy:  
Lmao bye

**Kimizuki is now offline**

**Cherryboy is now offline**

**\--------**

Shinoa was on her bed looking at herself through her phone.  
  
"Yuu I'm really cute."  
  
"Um okay."  
  
"I love stating the obvious."

Shinoa then hopped off her bed and snickered."Let's go cherryboy!" She said as Yuu gagged.  
  
"Seriously, don't call me that."  
  
"What? It's funny!"  
  
"Is not!"   
  
They began making their way out of the campus and into the city. Their college and the city were very close to each other, making it an easy walk. The streets were filled with people roaming around. Benches and shops lined up perfectly, with flowers and spuds bursting out of small gardens the streets had. Different flags were waving in the air with the smell of fresh food coming out of different restaurants.

Shinoa was talking about some romance novel she was reading. Yoichi and Shinoa created some kind of book club, where they read the same books and then talk about it. Yoichi doesn't look like it but he's very philosophical and loves looking into deeper meanings.  
  
Yuu had shown them the piece of paper, but neither of them could ever figure out the meaning behind it.

  
"Ah, we're here!" Shinoa announced as they stepped in. It was one of those cafes where you walk in and choose where to sit, the kind where students studied with lovely jazz music in the background. Students were inside studying or browsing through the internet. Shinoa had chosen a circular table by the windows, Yuu had sat down as Shinoa smiled and looked at a certain poster they had up. Soon enough, the rest of the squad came in one by one. They were having a very light conversation about school.

  
"That all happened in 8th grade," Mitsuba said as she finished her story. Yuu raised an eyebrow and pointed at her."Your friends snuck in a lizard and lost it during your class and found it on the last day alive and with a family." Yuu said as Mitsuba nodded.  
  
"Ah! That's pretty vanilla. I had much....weirder adventures in my middle school years!" Shinoa said as she boasted."I don't think that's something to brag about." Yoichi said as Shinoa giggled.  
  
"Me and Mitchan met in highschool! I got a lot 'safer' when I met Mitchan!" Shinoa said as a blush raised on Mitchan's face."Aha~ you're blushing!" Shinoa teased as she rubbed her head against her girlfriend's shoulder.

  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Yoichi was holding Kimizuki's hand under the table. Yuu sighed, he wasn't interested in love that much but having a bunch of couples in front of him made him a bit jealous. Shinoa raised an eyebrow at Yuu as her face lit up. Oh no. Shinoa then began looking around the restaurant and then straight back to Yuu.  
  
"Yuuu-sannnnnn" Her voice rang as Yuu shook his head.  
  
Shinoa had always pulled these childish pranks! They were the worst. One time, Shinoa convinced Yuu that she found money in the cabinets, Yuu was desperate at the time and went in. He was stuck in that cabinet for 50 minutes. 

50 minutes.

  
Shinoa was very intelligent but she used it in the silliest ways.

Shinoa got up from Mitsuba's shoulder, and went over to Yuu. Mitsuba had a disappointed look on her face. Shinoa then whispered in Yuu's ear.  
  
"Go ask, the blondie over there for his number!"  
  
"No." Yuu quickly said as Shinoa sighed.  
  
"I'll tell everyone that you were the one who did the prank on Mrs.Juju. Mito Jujo"  
  
Mito was a wrestling friend and she was one of Gurens friends. She could take down, anyone. Yuu was out in the wilderness with her once, and she took out a whole bear that tried to attack Yuu. With one punch, she always gave motherly vibes but was pretty scary if you ever got her mad. One day, Mito couldn't find her switch. They were planning to play Mario party together, and it took them 5 months to find it. Guess, where it was. It was buried up in some mud. No one ever knew it an animal did it or a human. But based on the footsteps leading to it, it was a human. It wasn't Yuu or Shinoa but it was always a mystery.....

Yuu knew instantly he wouldn't have any kneecaps if Shinoa told her.

"That's mean!" Yuu said as Shinoa giggled."$20" Mitsuba said joining in.

"No." Yuu said as Shinoa sent Mitsuba a mischievous smile."C'mon guys, don't get Yuu to harass someone-"  
  
All, a sudden Shinoa held her phone. It was a direct message to Mito.

  
**Mito Jujo**

Shinoa:  
(Still typed)  
Hey Mito! I just found evidence that Yuu did in fact bury your switch! He was lying this whole time!  
Text me back for more information!  
  
  
\----

Yuu stared at the phone."Arugh! Fine!" He groaned. Shinoa let out a laugh as he got up, he walked over to the kid. He could only see the blonde hair that curled up from the back. This kid was wearing a giant black jacket with a cream-colored neck sweater with brown high waisted jeans. Ontop, he had white shoes. Yuu couldn't make out the rest of his face.  
  
"This will all be over soon, don't worry Yuu." He mumbled as he nervously went up to the boy. He looked over his shoulder at his laptop.  
  


\----------

You:  
Listen, I don't want to deal with this now. I already have my own space, so I don't see the problem of staying over there. There's been a lot going on

\----------

Oh no, this kid is dealing with too much to have some random flirting with him! He looked behind at Shinoa."Do it pussy" she mouthed.  
  
"Hey um-" Yuu started, the kid looked at him. 

His blonde hair framed his face perfectly, he had these giant blue eyes that shined when the light hit them and very defining features. He had these very long eyelashes that neatly curled up. His eyes had a little bit of redness beneath, which gave him the look of someone who was tired. His skin looked so fair and shined neatly.   
  
He was very very pretty. Shinoa just had to choose him, the very pretty boy who knew how to dress.   
  
Yuu felt the blush that was rising to his face.  
  
"C-can I get your number."  
  
The boy's face blushed."Um sure," he said as he turned back, and wrote his digits on a piece of paper and gave it back to Yuu. Once, Yuu received his number he instantly darted to his friends table which was pretty far away from where the pretty boy was sitting.

  
"You guys are cruel!" He heard Yoichi say as Shinoa's eyes widened. Mitsuba and Kimizuki were waiting in anticipation.

"He gave it to me."  
  
"What?!?" Shinoa gasped. She began to laugh really hard Yuu pouted and sat back down."You better not tell-"  
  
"No! I- I- hahahhahbwahhahh!!!" She gasped as she pointed to a poster that hung nearby. Everyone turned their heads and saw the same kid Yuu flirted with on the poster.  
  
"Oh my god." Yuu's eyes widen as a blush surrounded his face.


	5. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still, Lacus seemed really cool and friendly. So Yuu was more than happy to room with him.
> 
> Yuu was holding the last box. Inside, looked like photographs of Lacus's childhood. Yuu looked up at the sky, it was already dark.
> 
> "Yuu-san I can take that," Lacus said as he took the box from Yuu. He then looked at Yuu.
> 
> "Is it cool if I call you that?"

  
"Ahah~ Yuu-san flirted with a model!"   
  
Shinoa's voice sang as she danced around Yuu. They were walking from the town back to their apartment, Yuu's face was covered in a bright red blush.  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
"Yuu! It's you're first romantic interaction, none other with the famous Mikaela Doji!"  
  
"Mikaela Doji...."  
  
Yuu pondered, what if they actually do start texting.  
  
"It's pretty weird... he didn't even reject me."   
  
"Now that you mention it......."  
  
The small girl's face lit up as Yuu groaned."He might even have a thing for you!" Shinoa pointed out as Yuu took out his phone.

  
Zero text messages, he was surprised that the group chat wasn't blowing up especially after what happened. Shinoa peaked over and sighed, she then began walking by Yuu's side."You should get a job." She said as Yuu nodded."We both should." He added on. Right now, Yuu owned a small business where he sold old clothes and manga he already read. He's always careful with manga, making sure not to fold any pages and to put the books back into the spots correctly. The manga had made him a lot of money, but it wasn't enough for college.  
  
They were out of the city and were walking down the same path to the campus.   
  
"Hmm, that's strange."  
  
"What is it shinoa?"  
  
"Didn't Mika-san stop acting and modeling a few months ago?"  
  
"Hmm, yeah what's weird about it?"  
  
"Why are there still billboards, posters, and advertisements with him up still?"  
  
"Maybe...he just had a very big impact?"  
  
Shinoa hummed as they walked into the dorm area. More students were inside, hollering bags and boxes inside from their cars to the inside. They walked past the students awkwardly, as they walked to their dorm rooms.  
  
"What if Mikeala is in this college."  
  
"Ahahah! Looks like I did a great thing by pairing you two up!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Then why do you keep on talking about him?"  
  
"Because it would be very weird if he went here that's all."  
  
"Do you think he's hot?"  
  
"SHINOA!"  
  
"Ahhahahahhahahah!"  
  
Shinoa then suddenly grabbed Yuu's phone and began running up the stairs. Yuu gasped and ran after her, with Shinoa's loud laughs and giggles taunting him."I'll text your boyfriend!" She yelled as she made it to their floor."He's not!" Yuu yelled back, as shinoa ran into Yuu's room and locked the door.  
  
Shinoa burst into laughs  
  
"What are you doing." She instantly looked back and saw another person in the room. He was very tall, he had purple hair that was in a ponytail. The boy wore eyeliner that looked very symmetrical to each other and rose up. He had a very sharp nose and fairly trimmed eyebrows. He also had a few piercings on his ears, and he had a nose piercing too. He looked like a movie star. He was wearing a black baggy t-shirt with a picture of Madoka from Magica Madoka on it, with black baggy jeans. It went perfectly together, especially the white shoes he was wearing. Shinoa froze, this guy looked pretty menacing but had a very calming vibe around him.  
  
"Ah, you must be Yuu's roommate," Shinoa said as she put Yuu's phone onto the table and unlocked the door. She rose out her hand to the taller boy.  
  
"I'm Shinoa Hiigari, Yuu's friend." She said as the boy took it and smiled."Lacus welt." He simply said as he released her hand. The tension in the room went from awkward to comfortable in those seconds. The door opened which made their heads turn.

"Not cool Shinoa!" Yuu said as Lacus looked at Yuu.

"Then you must be Yuuichirou."  
  
Yuu blinked a few times until he understood."Yeah!" Yuu said as Lacus let out a laugh.   
  
"I'm Lacus Welt," Lacus said as Yuu walked inside.   
  
For the rest of the day, Lacus and Yuu discussed their dorm. They agreed on Yuu having the left side and Lacus having the rest side.

Lacus mostly decorated his room with paintings and photographs he had. It looked like Lacus had lived in the city most of his life, he also had a few band and anime posters he would hang up. He also had a mini record player by his bedside too. Lacus and Shinoa really started to get along, in fact, they looked a little bit like siblings. It was the purple hair.

Shinoa and Yuu helped Lacus get his things from his van. Lacus seemed to like today's trends, he had a gothic/alternative style and most of the things he got from Lacus's were novels, his guitar, and bass, music notes, small paintings, and magazines. Lacus said that the magazines were for his art inspo but most of them had pictures of Mikaela on them which made Yuu feel very embarrassed.

The city still has pictures of Mikaela up almost everywhere. In fact, where ever Yuu went Mikaela was there. He had to stop this feeling of embarrassment until he blows up in public.   
  
Still, Lacus seemed really cool and friendly. So Yuu was more than happy to room with him.

Yuu was holding the last box. Inside, looked like photographs of Lacus's childhood. Yuu looked up at the sky, it was already dark.  
  
"Yuu-san I can take that," Lacus said as he took the box from Yuu. He then looked at Yuu.  
  
"Is it cool if I call you that?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"heads-up, I'm going to hang out with my....friend... Rene tonight."  
  
"Hm, okay tell me if you need anything."  
  
Lacus nodded and closed the trunk to his car and locked it. He began to walk off.

\--

Nights and days came by. And school was 3 days ahead. It was nighttime, and Yuu was laying on his bed. Lacus was sound asleep. Yoichi and Kimizuki were hanging out at a coffee house tonight, while Mitsuba and Shinoa were having a karaoke night with their homeroom. Everyone seemed very busy.

He heard his phone buzz.

**Mikaela Doji**

Mikaela Doji: Did your friends see me?  
  
  
  


Yuuichouri Ichinose  
They saw you is that a bad thing?  
  
  


Mikaela Doji: No  
  
Mikaela Doji: Please don't share my number around.  
  
\---

  
Yuu felt his heart racing as he read that. Mikaela was texting him. Yuu had gotten over his shyness, so it was very easy for him to talk to people and make conversations. But, with Mikaela, he did not know what to respond with.  
  
"Okay I won't!"  
  
"Lmao okay"

Those sound dumb. Maybe???  
  
Yuu put his phone down on the desk next to him and laid down on his bed holding his pillow. He couldn't respond, no way. Yuu got up. He had to take a walk or something. He walked off of the campus and began exploring the city.   
  
Yuu was wearing a green sweater with a white turtleneck underneath with black jeans and converse. Lacus was helping Yuu pick out some outfits because Yuu can't style for shit. He really thought this outfit in particular was really cute. Lacus offered to top it off with a bucket hat, which he did not have. 

The city's glowing lights distracted him. The billboards and buildings didn't project pictures of Mikaela tonight, Yuu let out a sigh as he began walking down the city and past many people. The streets were cleaned, and the sounds of advertisements and people's footsteps and laughter clouded Yuu's mind and sent him into daydreaming.

2 years ago, Yuu couldn't imagine himself in the city. He was still in high school, sitting next to Mistuba and Shinoa during history. Shinoa was always getting her work done first so then she can flirt with Mitsuba. Mitsuba would always get mad and tell Shinoa to knock it off.

Shinoa was pretty popular in her years of high school, she was both the cheerleader and leader of the coding club because of Shinoa's popularity bound to make Yuu pretty popular as well.

Yuu met Yoichi through the coding club and met Kimizuki because he's Yoichi's boyfriend. Their high school was very accepting in fact their whole area was very accepting. So anyone who identified with lgbt+ never had a problem fitting in.  
  
Yuu realized he was gay in 7th grade, it was nothing big. He just realized that he never liked girls, and always had feelings for boys. Yuu didn't need to see a reason to come out, either and he remembered he would bring it up casually with his friends.  
  
"Yeah, I like boys too."  
  
"Oh cool anyways-"  
  
It was always like that.   
  
Yuu realized how lucky he was to live in such an accepting area. So many others have dealt with the worst kinds of treatment.

Back then, Shinoa would have these adventures in the countryside with the "Shinoa Squad" whether it was going to some random party, or playing video games in their basement it was always very fun. From the time, they had an awful band sess to the times they managed to sleepover in the treehouse really made his teen years. 

Even though, he felt that someone was missing out.   
  
Someone was supposed to be there laughing with all of them.

Someone....

That's when Yuu spotted a huge library.

He had heard about this place, it was where a lot of college kids went to work because of its calming atmosphere. The library was always open till late times too.

Yuu went inside a library. The library was dreamily lit with white light, it had many shelves of books going to the way back to the wall. The walls were a white cream colour, with columns going up reaching the roof. There was a piano playing in the background. 

People were busy studying or reading. There were sounds of people talking casually. Yuu began looking around and picked up books he thought would be useful. This year he was taking English, astrology, literature, psychology, therapy, and animal science. Yuu had a passion for helping others. He was planning to become a therapist when he was older.

After checking out the books, Yuu decided to go into one of the private rooms. It was for people who needed more peace and quiet. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. The sounds of the piano played outside. He let out a sigh no one was there-

His eyes widen and he felt his face heat up.

Mikaela Doji was sitting on one of the tables looking at his hands with his legs crossed.

A headband that had white bunny ears sprouting from it lay on his head and perfectly rested on his curls. He was wearing a long-sleeved collared shirt, the collar protected his neck. Over the long-sleeved shirt, he wore a black button-down vest that was tucked into his black shorts. A big cotton ball was on the back of his shorts. He was wearing knee-high black socks, with white tennis shoes. Mika's face shined in the light, and his long eyelashes fluttered elegantly each time he blinked.  
  
He looked somehow graceful in that outfit.  
  
What was he doing, oh my god.  
  
Mikaela looked Yuus way and got off the table. He walked towards Yuu.  
  
"UH SORRY WRONG ROOM!!"  
  
"Ssshhh, we're in the library be quiet"  
  
"You're not supposed to be dressed up like that in a library!"   
  
"I'm surprised you can still see me."  
  
"I'm pretty sure the people who saw you walk in can see you too."  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
Mika walked out of the room. Yuu held his books closely as curiosity drew him in. He began to follow after Mika into the hallways. They passed a few students, and they didn't even turn their heads. Yuu watched from afar as Mika waved his hands in front of strangers, and even took someone's book and gave it back.

Yuu was so surprised. The volume in the room didn't raise when the famous Mikaela walked in. They didn't even notice their books being taken, or him crouching down next to the shelf looking for more books. Mika walked back to him.

They were in the corner of the library, no one could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Mikaela no one can see you. There are even kids from school here."  
  
"Which school do you go to?"  
  
"How can you act so normally? You're practically invisible."  
  
"I am invisible."  
  
"Do you know if anyone you know personally can see you? Any friends?"  
  
"Can we talk about this somewhere else?"  
  
"Hmm, why?"  
  
"You probably look like you're talking to yourself hehe..."  
  
Yuu blushed as he nodded.   
  
Mika walked in front as Yuu followed. When they were out, Yuu began to walk beside Mika. Yuu watched in amazement as people passed and didn't even say a word or notice Mikaela.   
  
The pretty model and actor who retired 2 years ago, walking around in a bunny outfit. This would be on national news by now.  
  


Mika led Yuu to a park, it was very peaceful and was surrounded by trees. No one was around, there was a lake in front of them, the moon was perfectly reflecting onto the lake. They stood in the grass watching the ducks swim around the lake trying to find food.   
  
"I like it here." Mika simply said as Yuu smiled.   
  
"Ah, I wish I had bread with me. So they could have food."  
  
"That's the only thing on your mind right now Mika?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess. I should get started."

Mika looked at Yuu.   
  
Yuu gazed into Mika's giant blue eyes as he began to speak.  
  
"I started noticing that people weren't giving me a lot of attention. At first, I thought I was just being ignored, but then I walked into town and no one there noticed me."  
  
"Because you're famous.."  
  
"Even in this cosplay, you're the only one who can see me."

Yuu felt the moon's gaze striking upon him. That's when he realized something. They both felt a strange connection to each other it was so alluring and yet so calming.  
  
"Mika, have I met you somewhere before?"  
  
"Yes at the cafe you-"  
  
"No no no! I don't mean that!"  
  
He turned his head to the side confused.  
  
"Anyways, you seem very calm about this. Has something like this happened before?"  
  
"No, if I stress about this too much it'll make things worse."  
  
"But anyways, why did you dress like..."  
  
"I thought, it would catch attention. It seemed to work."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"You"

Yuu blushed as he looked Mika up and down. He looked so pretty it was unreal-  
  
"You're such a creep."  
  
"I- nooooo"  
  
"Ahaha! I was expecting stares if someone could actually see me."  
  
Yuu chuckled as Mika put his hands behind his back."Anyways, you should head home." Mika said as he pulled out his phone.

  
"2:50AM"  
  
"You should put on some normal clothing next time I see you." Yuu said as Mika sighed."I promise you, next time I see you I won't be wearing a bunny cosplay." Mika responded. Mika took off his headband, and they began walking back to Yuu's campus. They passed people, Yuu was beginning to get used to walking next to a bunny guy and people not noticing.   
  
"Hey Yuuichirou-"  
  
"You can call me Yuu."  
  
"....hey Yuu-chan"  
  
"Yuu-chan?"  
  
"Anyways, yuu-chan-"  
  
"Why are you calling me Yuu-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Thank you, anyways as I was saying. Why did you come up to me at the cafe?"  
  
"Oh, you can ask Shinoa."  
  
"Shinoa?"  
  
"She's a friend. She wanted to do a prank."  
  
"Ah, well I think it's strange considering that you are the only person who has been able to see me. I think that's the only reason why I gave you my number."  
  


They were right outside the dorms. Yuu looked up at the sky, stars were scattered all over the blueish blackish sky. He then looked at Mika.  
  
"Well, I have to go."  
  
"Goodbye Yuu-chan."  
  
"Don't worry I'll text you-"  
  
A rush of nervousness filled Yuu as he said that and he instantly darted inside, leaving a confused Mika behind.


	6. He's here!

Yuu woke up the next morning feeling dazed. Yesterday night, he went into the library and met a soft spoken bunny boy who's face was on screens, and magazines even after leaving the business. He starred at the ceiling, which had weird stains on the surface ruining the old popcorn ceiling look. He sat up and looked around the room, Lacus was still out. The raven boy got out of bed and put on a white t-shirt, with a green jacket that had a patch of keroppi on the left side he decided to go with black jeans and his old white tennis shoes. It's the 20th century, this generation really knows how to style.

Yuu began to look through some old jewlery box that Shinoa gave to him. Shinoa, had promised him to pierce his ears sometime it was only going to be his lobes but it made him tense otherwise. The thought, of the needle- He let out a cringed sigh, he really wantetd to get his ears pierced but didn't know if he was willinging to go through with it.

"Heyyyy yuuu!"

Yuu looked back to see Lacus entering the room, he closed the door behind him. He was still wearing the same clothes but was wearing a giant purple hoodie.

"Hey Lacus, how was yesterday?"

"Hmmm, good. I tried meeting up with some friends from high school, everyone showed up expect one of my friends. It was fine otherwise, what about you?"

"AH-" Oh crap, he almost forgot. Standing next to Mikaela Shindo infront of the lake just chatting while he was wearing a- He can't tell him that. Yuu looked off to the side.

"Ah, well I went to the library and studied."

"Interesting, interesting" Lacus began to look through old scrapbooks, while Yuu was glad that his behavour didn't come off as odd to Lacus. Yuu looked around the room, compared to Lacus's side of the room Yuu's side was rather bland. Yuu wasn't set on any specific aesthetics or anything, but it was fine either way.

"Lacus, do you mind if I look at your pictures?"

"Of course not." Yuu turned his focus on the many pictures of Lacus had hanging from string to string across his walls. Most of them, where Lacus and some friends playing music, or going to concerts.

Yuu looked at a very specific picture of Lacus and a guy with black hair and a little bit of eyebags smiling on a red couch. Lacus looked pretty sluggish, while the other guy had pretty good posture. Lacus looked at what picture Yuu was looking at.

"Oh that's Rene, he's a pretty good drummer"

"You guys look really happy here."

"Yeah, we used to hang out at his mom's house all the time. I think this was after our first gig."

"In highschool?!?

" "Yeah, but our band disbanded ahaha pun"

"...."

"Anways, me and Rene still play. Oh! He goes to the same college as us!"

"Ah!" "Ahaha, maybe I can teach you a few things about guitar and we can form our own band."

"Hmm, I can try. I've always wanted to play"

"I'm more of a bass player, but I can assure you I can teach you a few tricks!"

Lacus put his hand on his heart dramatically as he said that. Yuu smiled, he was glad to have a very kind roommate. He heard of horrible roommate stories, from roommates that came home with the police on their back, to roommates that lived in flith. Though, knowing Lacus is strict about cleaning he knows that this dorm will never be flithy.

Yuu looked at the next picture over. He gasped, it was a picture of Mikaela as a kid holding flowers with a pouting face while Lacus was facing Mikaela. The setting they were in looked like a house.

"Oh shit- I almost forgot."

"That's mika! Lacus that's mika!"

"Yes that is, I didn't meant to put that up there whoops-"

"You knew Mika?"

"He's a childhood friend, I don't try to put up photos of us because it's always awkard being bombbarded with questions."

"Ah, I see." Wait, this is a chance to get more information on Mika's current state.

"have you seen Mika lately?"

"No, I'm pretty worried for him."

"Why?"

Lacus scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh. He took the picture into his hands and looked at it. "Well, in school because of Mika's work he was always popular. But, the thing is because of that popularity he didn't have that much friends."

Yuu thought about it for a while. That's strange, his work wouldn't get him friends? Why? Mikaela is pretty cute- wait Yuu felt a soft blush come across his face as he thought that. Mika was a friend! "Hmm, I hope Mika is doing well now." Yuu replied simply as Lacus put the picture back up onto the string.

The raven looked at Lacus as Lacus sighed."Well, he might seem intimidating, and a little bit cold. But he's sweet and thinks about others before himself, I wish more people would see him in that light too." Lacus responded as Yuu nodded, he could see why Mika might've been a bit lonely in school. Because of his fame, most kids could've saw Mika as snotty or self-centered. And could've tried to use him for their own gains or some kids would avoid Mika fearing that fame. Maybe, that was part of the reason why Mika left that buisness.

All the sudden, the door slammed opened hitting the wall violently making a loud "THUD!" Lacus and Yuu looked over to see Shinoa holding the door handle. Her brown hues stared back at them as she let go of the handle. She had a pink backpack on, with a distressed look on her usual mischevious face.

"Did you guys forget that school was a thing?!"

"OH shit!" Lacus ran back to the room and began gathering his things up.

Shinoa pushed Yuu towards his school bag and began packing up. Lacus ran out the door first, while Yuu was stressfully pushing his folders back into his bag with Shinoa yelling at him.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry~!"

"Wow you're totally helping!" Shinoa groaned as Yuu put the last item in his bag and they began running down the stairs.

"Why are you late shinoa?"

"I was waiting for you! Stop sleeping in!"

They ran out of the college dorms, and began hurry to their class. They past onlookers and protestors on the way, and made it to the class just on time. The room was filled with students talking and laughing.

Shinoa and Yuu sat in the back next to eachother, once the professor came in they went into studymode. Yuu took out his notebook and pens. He kept constantly checking the clock

"12:00"

"12:01"

"12:06"

"12:10"

"12:20"

"12:35"

It was always hard for him to concentrate espically when kids were tapping their pencils against their decks, and passing notes to eachother. Every minute he thought he was in full study mode, someone would through a note across the room just to mess his track. Yuu bit on his lip in frustation, as he tried to write the defintion of pyschology. He wondered, if everyone not being able to see Mika was apart of their pyschology and that something was causing that-  
  
A young man in a bunny costume wondering around the city, alone. And no one at all can see him.   
  
What was going through Mika's mind as the whole world that once watched him, suddenly couldn't see him anymore.  
  
Does Mika have any family he could go to?  
  
How does he spend his days now that he's invisible?  
  
He did say he didn't want to panic about it, but what can he do? How is he dealing with this exactly?

Does Mika have anyone supporting him through this?  
  
He felt his brows furrow, as he thought of this. He didn't know what he would do if suddenly everyone couldn't see him and maybe even forgot about him. Mika was going through something no one else in the world has been through and it was out of his control.   
  
Then, the bell ringed loudly.  
  
"Yuu-san! It's time hehehhe!" Shinoa said as she began to pack up her things, as Yuu put his stuff back into his bag. Of course, lunch time. The time where Shinoa brags about her girlfriend in front of everyone. Shinoa had a devilish smile on her face."Ah Shinoa, I need to ask you something." Yuu suddenly said as Shinoa chuckled.  
  
"What is it you green eyed little....uh WHAT IS IT?"  
  
Shinoa was too excited for lunch.  
  
"Do you remember MIka-"  
  
"Oh that boy you shamelessly flirted with! Maybe you can find him again and get married!"  
  
Yuu pouted as Shinoa began laughing as she huffed her backpack over her shoulders. They made it out of the class, already Shinoa was getting "hellos" and "it's shinoa!" When she walked down the hallway. Shinoa always made a good impression on any place she went too. If Shinoa won a penny for everytime she entered the room and was the immidete attention she would be a billionare by now. Shinoa gracefully walked down the hallways with Yuu by her side, they walked off campus and began heading downtown. Shinoa was scavenging the area for places to eat when something caught Yuu's eyes.  
  
He saw the same bunny boy, but this time he had a small poiny tail on the back of his head. He wore a black neck sweater with a golden locket that was peacefully laying on his chest, he wore dark brown highwaisted pants with black sneakers. This time, he had circular glasses that were on the rim of his nose. He sat in a cafe biting the tip of his penn, while looking at a book with intent. He sat in the back of the cafe, with no one around him. Everyone else was in the front getting coffee's and sitting down peacefully.

Yuu watched in amazement.

"Yuu-san, why didja stop?"  
  
Yuu looked over as Shinoa's confused look was plastered all over her face.   
  
"Ah! I need to go somewhere!"  
  
"mmmkay~~"  
  
Yuu walked over to the cafe, as he got a closer look at Mika. Yuu went inside.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
He waved at the worker who greeted him, as he went over to the back of the cafe. Mika was too focused on that book to notice Yuu sitting by him.  
  
"There you are"  
  
"Gah!" Mika yelped in suprise. Mika turned and looked at Yuu with a "Thanks a lot" Look. The blonde's attention turned back to the book.  
  
"I lost my page." Mika said as Yuu chuckled.


	7. A-a what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, I've been really busy with schoolwork and chapter 95 laksjdflkajsdflkasdlfkjasdlfkj

Yuu sat comfortably, with Mika by him. The atmosphere was so peaceful, the aroma of fresh coffee coming out and pastries was filling the cafe area. The sounds of people talking and Mika flipping pages in his book made it peaceful. Yuu watched as Mika's eyes shifted from word to word and his expressions. Yuu noticed whenever there was something confusing Mika's brows would furrow in confusion and his eyes would narrow down and he would reread a couple of pages when he read something that satisfied him his features would relax.

Yuu wondered how Mika was feeling about this. Being invisible.. that means you can do whatever you want right? There's always going to be ups and downs about something, but being invisible wouldn't that make you feel worse? Mika was dealing with this all like it was nothing.

Mika could feel Yuu's gaze upon him. It wasn't awkward, it felt like he had done this before with Yuu but that's impossible, right?

Overall, he's pretty confused about Yuu. Just why was he following him around? Is it because he knows Mika's situation? The invisible boy knew he had to keep his calm about this, worrying and stress always made things worse for him. From times on sets, and at home. He can't be caught up in all of that. 

"Hey, Yuu." Mika put a bookmark inside the page and closed it he crossed his legs and looked into the raven boy's emerald eyes.

"What's up?" Yuu asked as he returned the eye contact, Yuu looked around for a second. They were in the far back of the cafe, there was no one around at all. So even, if Yuu is talking it doesn't seem that anyone is noticing that Yuu looks like he's talking to himself.

"Why do you keep on checking up on me?" Mika asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why? Because...."

Yuu felt oddly drawn to Mika. It wasn't because he was famous, it was some strange feeling that resided in his heart. He felt like if he got closer to Mika he would know why he was so drawn to the other boy.

"Because! You're invisible, it's not like anyone else can check up on you." Yuu said coming to that conclusion, Mika sighed and smiled."Only an idiot would look after someone who just causes trouble." Mika said as he turned to his book, his smile shortly faded.

"No no no, you're not causing me trouble," Yuu said as grabbed Mika's wrist. He only just met Yuu, but it makes Mika feels warm inside. He doesn't know why, or if this is a good thing or not.  
  
"Well, guess you're only just an idiot then!" Mika chuckled as Yuu let go of Mika. The blonde boy grabbed a small blue backpack from the side of the table and put his book into it."Ah, are you leaving Mika?" Yuu asked as he watched Mika with pure confusion. Mika zipped the backpack, and looked at Yuu. He noticed, how Yuu's hair was mostly on the right side, it was messy but an organized kind of messy with different tones of blacks. Probably, from the light reflecting off of it. Yuu had a neat look altogether.

"No, just packing up," Mika said.  
  
"Are you busy today?"  
  
"Considerating, that the world is forgetting about my existence and you're the only one who can see me.....no I am not busy."  
  
Damn, okay.

"Well, do you want to go out?"   
  
"Go...out? Sure."  
  
Mika put the backpack over his shoulders, and Yuu got up as well. He left the cafe with the invisible Mikaela as they walked out he heard the waitress wish him a good day and Yuu just said thanks back to her. If, she could see Mika would she wish him a good day as well? Yuu shrugged off the thought as they entered the city. It wasn't as packed, it was around 7 PM by now, and people were walking home and the sun was starting to set. 

Yuu looked at the sky, the mixes of purples and pinks were splattered like a painting. With the twinkles of stars that were about to come in for the night. It was a beautiful night.  
  
He heard, Mika let out a sad sigh as they began to walk down the street. People walked passed them casually, as the aroma of the city felt more dim and sad.

"Mika is-"  
  
"They've stopped."  
  
Yuu noticed that Mika was looking up, he followed his gaze to see the huge electrical billboards that were playing ads. Mika was always up there even after he retired, ads of Mika were always being played.  
  
"It was a bit embarrassing to see me up there..I guess I don't have to feel that anymore." Mika said as he began to walk in front of Yuu. Mika's hands were in his pockets comfortably, Yuu watched the blonde. People began to walk on the other side of the street, being caught up in their own conversations.  
  
"Mikaela I will save you." Yuu suddenly said as Mika turned back to Yuu he stopped walking.  
  
The wind passed them sending shivers across their exposed skin. An awkward silence filled the conversation as the feeling of hope lifted Mika up. Yuu was trying to read Mika's expression, he didn't know why he said that. Oh, go-

"Gah! I'm sorry that came out of nowhere-"  
  
Mika chuckled as Yuu stopped mid-sentence, Mika stared at Yuu with a genuine smile, with the sky behind Mika and his smile it was the perfect picture. Mika held his hair back behind his ear as his smile faded. Yuu felt his face flush as Mika turned his back onto him.  
  
"Alright, then I owe you one day," Mika said as they began to walk up the street.   
  
They walked beside each other comfortably, the tension in the air between the two felt comfortable and lovely. It felt like they could stay like that forever.

"Mika, where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Oh, to the supermarket."  
  
Supermarket?  
  
"Why there?"  
  
"I need to pick up somethings for my apartment"  
  
A giggling couple walked past them, Yuu watched them.  
  
"Ahh, I bet you have all the girls falling over you."  
  
"Yuu-chan, I'm invisible."  
  
"Well before!"  
  
"Ah, I don't think I could date any of them."  
  
"Well, you're invisible."  
  
"I already said that."  
  
They both began laughing as they entered a small plaza. Their laughter faded quickly, as Yuu looked around. It was filled with light brown buildings, with flashy signs on them and doors that opened. People were surrounding the area getting into cars and walking outside the building. Mika held onto Yuu's sleeve as he entered a building that was in the middle.  
  
"Yuu-chan, get a basket."  
  
Yuu followed Mika's order as he got a red shopping basket, and began to follow Mika. They walked past sections of the stores, grabbing food from different isles all that time they quietly exchanged small talk to not attract any attention from other shoppers. Yuu held onto the basket the whole time, it got heavier and heavier but he could still hold it. It was till they entered the plant section Yuu noticed something new about Mika.  
  
"Do you go through a lot of stuff in your apartment?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda hard living on your own?"  
  
"You live on your own?"  
  
"I still get money from my old business so it's easy."  
  
Mika picked out a small light green cactus with a pink flower on it. He looked at Yuu.

"Do you want anything?"  
  
"No- I'm fine"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"I live on my campus, hah hah I'm sure you know my roommate"  
  
"You say such strange things. First about saving me, and now-"  
  
"I will save you- you can't be invisible forever."  
  
"It's strange."  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"I don't understand how you can be so selfless for someone you barely know."  
  
"I don't know either..."  
  
Yuu smiled as he held Mika's sleeve lightly, Mika furrowed his brows."Don't worry about it" Yuu said as Mika shyly gave back a smile. They soon were done shopping, it was 10 o'clock now. Mika held one of the shopping bags, while Yuu carried two of the smaller ones in the same hand. Yuu looked out of the people, strangely they didn't notice a flying shopping bag full of ingredients.  
  
"Mika, do the things you touch turn invisible?"  
  
"Not that you mention it...."  
  
Mika looked at the people passing and they didn't seem to be shocked.  
  
"Well, I guess they do turn invisible," Mika said as Yuu looked down at the bag."I wonder if you touch someone will they turn invisible as well?" Yuu asked thinking out loud. Suddenly, Mika held Yuu's free hand, Yuu felt Mika's soft fingers cross in between his as Mika looked at Yuu and smiled.  
  
"Feel invisible?"


	8. Goodnight Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry very long update :P

They both decided to stay in a hotel nearby for the time. It wasn't a far walk from the market place to the hotel. On the way, Mika felt comfort in Yuu's hand. Yuu would decide to swing his hand forward or squeeze Mika's hand from time to time. The warmth transferring from Yuu's hand to Mika's leaving Mika with the feeling of comfort or Yuu just being there for him. Yuu probably looked strange to onlookers, since Mika is invisible now. Which was the sweetest part of Yuu holding Mika's hand. He didn't care how he looked, he really wanted to be there for Mika.

Mika smiled as he thought about it.

He barely even knew Yuu, yet he was so sacrificing. Why? Mika began to grow curious about Yuu as the hours grew. He felt like, no one had ever put this much effort into getting to know Mika. Was this all because of Mika's condition? 

Their walk had been very quiet but not awkward throughout the way. He was sure, that Yuu felt the same way about the walk.   
  
They were walking down the sidewalk, the hotel was right across the street. When the light turned green, the pair went down the street. Tonight, was not busy so they walked down to the hotel without any trouble. Mika yawned and leaned his head on top of Yuu's shoulder feeling sleepy.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"Mhmm"  
  
"Don't worry Mika, we'll be at the hotel in no time"  
  
"I want to take a shower"  
  
Yuu entered the hotel, Mika noticed the lady at the front desk looking at Yuu strangely."Ah," Mika said as he let go of Yuu's hand. He noticed that Yuu's expression was a little bit sad but then returned back to normal as Yuu approached the women.  
  
"Yuuichirou Amane, I paid online."  
  
The lady nodded as she began typing on her computer. She scanned the screen and then held out a key.  
  
"Room 203," She said as Yuu bowed down and took it. They walked to the elevators and waited to go up. The doors closed as Yuuichirou poked at a button. The room was once again filled with waiting silence.  
  
"Ah, Mika I was wondering. Do you go to any colleges?"  
  
"Seraph University."  
  
"HUUUUUUHHHH!!"   
  
Yuu turned around quickly almost dropped the bags he held in his hand as a shocked expression filled his face."T-T-That's the same school I go to!? How come you didn't tell me?" Yuu asked with a giant smile on his face."I recall, asking you about your school-"  
  
"It was a different situation! You were wearing that-"  
  
"Pervert"  
  
"You're the one who was wearing it. Don't call me a pervert that's mean-"  
  
"Yuuichirou pervert."  
  
Mika examined Yuu's face. His face was pretty red, his black brows were threaded together in a confused manner. Mika smiled, he looked pretty cute. His face began to relax as he saw Mika's smile.  
  
"Anyways, why did you wear that?"  
  
"It would catch people's attention."  
  
"Hm, it's probably good that no one at school saw you wearing that."  
  
The doors open with a loud "Ping!" They walked out. Yuu searched for their room as Mika followed tiredly. Maybe a hot shower would wake him up. Yuu eventually found the room, and held the door open for Mika."Thanks~" Mika said as he entered. Yuu closed the door behind the blonde as he entered. The room was a bit small. Inside, were two beds a small fridge, and next to the fridge was a table. A tiny bathroom was to the right. The room felt very cozy overall, the kind of feeling you get when you were at home making tea in the morning.

Yuu dropped the bags off onto the bed feeling his tired palms relax. He jumped into the first bed and watched Mika search for towels. Mika eventually found them, and looked over to Yuu. He was crawled in his bed, his eyes were half-lidded scamming the other boy. Mika noticed that Yuu's eyelashes were pretty long and very black. They shaded Yuu's green eyes and gave off a somewhat mystical effect on the boy."I'm going to shower." Mika said as Yuu nodded. Mika entered the bathroom, and it didn't take long for the sounds of the shower water hitting the ground to hit Yuu's ears.  
  
Yuu laid there on his bed, and then felt his pocket vibrate.  
  
Crap, he forgot to tell Lucas or anyone that he would be out. Yuu got up and saw his message box. His face glowed up in surprise.  
  
"204 notifications."  
  
"Jeez." He scoffed as he began scrolling. Most of them were from the group chat.  
  
  
  


**Shinoa Squad**

Shinoa  
Don't you love it when women?  
  
Mitchan<3

hehehhehe you know ;))))  
  
Shinoa  
';)))))) o3o  
  
Shinoa  
hehhehehehehh hi baby   
  
Mitchan<3  
Hey babe :))) Wanna come over  
  
Shinoa  
And do what ;))) <333  
  
Mitchan<3  
Netflix and chill  
  
Kimizuki  
Lesbains, there's something called a private chat. You talk in it privately, go flirt there<3  
  
Shinoa  
Kimizuki's homophobic  
  
Kimizuki  
I'm gay-  
  
Mitchan<3  
Kimizuki's homophobic  
  
Narumi  
How could you :( </3  
  
Kimizuki  
I'm literally homosexual. I am a real homosexual  
  
Shinoa  
He's not denying his homophobicness  
  
Narumi  
Kimizuki </3  
  
Yoichi  
Guys, stop picking on my boyfriend  
  
Kimizuki  
Thanks :)))  
  
Yoichi  
Yw <3  
  
Shinoa  
Gays, there's something called a private chat. You talk in it privately  
  
Yoichi  
WOw OKAY  
  
Mitchan<3  
Speaking of gays where's Yuu  
  
Kimizuki  
I've texted him once and he always responds

Shinoa  
Hehehe....  
  


Yoichi  
Yuu isn't answering me also. I've sent him 13 text messages  
  
Narumi  
Weird  
  
Kimizuki  
Yuu's too dumb to notice

Mitchan<3  
Guy's why isn't Yuu answering his phone

  
Narumi  
Okay, seriously I've asked him questions about the quiz and he always responds wtf  
  
Kimizuki  
Who cares?  
  
Mitchan<3  
It's concerning, Yuu always answers  
  
Yoichi  
Spam him?  
  
Mitchan<3   
That would be a waste of time  
  
Shinoa  
He's having a taste of that model if you know what I mean ;)  
  
Kimizuki  
No time for jokes  
  
Shinoa  
AHHHAHAHHAHAHHAH no laughing matter  
  
  


**Shinoa has changed "Cherryboy" to "Yuu-san"  
  
**

Shinoa  
Congrats Yuu-san Wooohooo!! No more cherryboy status for you!!~~~ :33333  
  
Kimizuki  
.....................................  
  
Mitchan<3

;-; I'm so proud of him  
  
Yoichi  
What's a cherryboy  
  
Narumi  
Chile anyways so-

Kimizuki  
Shinoa's acting more strange how do you know this?  
  
Shinoa  
Well you see~~  
  
Shinoa  
Me and Yuu-san were going out to eat with the rest of you. And Yuu saw Mika in the cafe, and darted over to him! He's sooooooo head over heels for him!  
  
Kimizuki  
How long has he been out for?  
  
Shinoa  
Quite some time, I've been tracking him  
  
Yoichi  
Awww, Yuu found love?  
  
Shinoa  
He's a simp  
  
Shinoa  
Anyways, they're at some market right now  
  
Mitchan<3  
.....that's such a....date thing to do

Shinoa  
They're already married <3  
  
Yoichi  
and Yuu didn't tell us about this :((( I thought we were his friends  
  
Mitchan<3  
He's in love now <3  
  
Shinoa  
He can never text us again farewell Yuu-san  
  
Kimizuki  
Omg, they're walking out now-  
  
Narumi  
You're tracking him too lmao  
  
Shinoa  
Lmao  
  
Mitchan<3

lmao  
  
Kimizuki  
lmao  
  
Yoichi  
lmao  
  
Narumi

o______O  
  
Shinoa  
We should find Mika's number and add him to the chat. Honestly, we need all the tea from Yuu when he gets back  
  
Mitchan<3  
DUH! HE's DATING THAT GUY WHO WAS IN ALL OF THOSE FILMS  
  
Yoichi  
The coming of age, indie stuff???  
  
Kimizuki  
Mikaela Doji that's his name!  
  
Yoichi  
Wasn't he part of the main cast in the award winning film. It was all over the news  
  
Mitchan<3  
Yeah, I saw it. It was amazing  
  
Kimizuki  
WOOOOOOOOOO WAIT YOUR'E JJOKING MIKAELA DOJI THE MIKAEAL DOJI  
  
Shinoa  
YESS   
  
Kimizuki  
BRUHHHHHHHHHHH THE GIRLS IN MY ENGLISH CLASS WERE GUSHING ABOUT HIM THE OTHER DAY WHAT  
  
Kimizuki  
WHAT THIS ISN'T TRUE SHINOA'S LYING RIGHT???  
  
Mitchan<3  
Dude, he gave him his number the other day  
  
Kimizuki  
I didn't get a good look at him.   
  
Shinoa  
No shit<3  
  
Narumi  
Holy fuck  
  
Narumi  
Shinoa check the tracker  
  
Shinoa  
LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WAS RIGHT ABOUT THE CHERRY BOY AHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA  
  
Yoichi  
WHAT WHAT WHAT  
  
Kimizuki

HE'S WHAT WITH THE CHERRYBOY EH WHAT  
  
Narumi  
PFPFPFPPASDFPAPSDFALSKDFJALKSDFJLAKJSDF   
  
Shinoa  
AHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

Yoichi  
WHA'T SHAPPENING TO YUU CAN YOU SEE ANYTIGN  
  
Mitchan<3  
SOME OF US DON'T HAVE TRACKERS WHAT'S HAPPENING  
  
Shinoa  
They're at a hotel  
  
Yoichi  
O-O  
  
Mitchan<3  
TEHY'RE WHAT AND WHAT WAHWT  
  
Shinoa  
THEY'RE AT A HOTEL  
  
Kimizuki  
UMMMMM  
  
Mitchan<3  
Can you see anything ^_^  
  
Shinoa  
No I can only track them  
  
Yoichi  
I'M GLAD YOU CAN

  
Narumi  
I'm choking on water   
  
Shinoa  
Soon enough, Yuu will be choking on that  
  
  


Yuu-san  
ENOUGH  
  
  


Shinoa  
HE SPOKE GUYS

Kimizuki  
YUUU OOMFG YOU FUCKING  
  
Yoichi  
Are you okay?  
  
Shinoa  
HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAH  
  
Mitchan<3  
HIII YUU  
  
Yoichi  
ARE YOU OKAY

Yuu-san  
first off, don't track me

Yuu-san  
Second off, I am okay  
  
Yuu-san   
Third off, don't blow up my phone

Shinoa  
Anyways, Yuu have you blow his 

Yuu-san  
Mika's literally in the shower. We're not having sex we're not even in a relationship

Narumi  
.__. so you're telling me you flirted with this model and now you're in a hotel with him and not ended up doing anything.  
  
  


Yuu-san  
I don't even know if he's gay  
  
  


Mitchan<3  
Yuu-sweetie.  
  
Shinoa  
he has major drip.  
  
Mitchan<3  
yes the gays and girls know how to dress  
  
Shinoa  
Like major, like dark academia  
  
  


\-----

Yuu felt the phone vibrate frequently beneath his hand. That's when he realized something

**Shinoa squad**

Shinoa  
Like major, like dark academia  
  
Yoichi  
Ah, I've only seen him once. But I agree  
  
Kimizuki  
Why is he taking a shower  
  
Shinoa  
He's getting ready for that di  
  
Mitchan<3  
YEAH WHY IS HE TAKING A SHOWER  
  
Narumi  
Omg Yuu's offline again  
  
Shinoa  
Pussy pussy ass asss bitch bitch  
  
Mitchan<3  
YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Yoichi  
gahhhhhh so much suspense  
  
Yoichi  
Let's help Yuu sort out this Mika situation  
  
Shinoa  
Suck his dick  
  
Mitchan<3  
Then you'll also get a modeling gig  
  
Shinoa  
Then' you'll be successful in life  
  
Kimizuki  
It's late go to bed Yuu  
  


Yuu-san

WAIT YOU GUYS COULD SEE HIM!?!?!?  
  
  


Shinoa  
Yes???  
  
Shinoa  
I saw him at the cafe  
  
Yoichi  
what a strange question  
  
kimizuki  
Yuu is strange

Yuu-san  
OMG OMG OGMG OGBYE BYE BYEBEYE  
  
  


Shinoa  
WAIT DON'T LEAVE OFMG  
  
Mitchan<3  
SPILL TEH TEA OMG  
  
kimizuki  
>:////

Narumi  
bruh you have to tell us all about it tomorrow then smh  
  
Shinoa  
THEYR'E AT A HTOEL NOO  
  
  


\----

  
They could see him.

  
The shinoa squad saw Mika  
  
Shinoa saw Mika  
  
Yuu turned off his phone, and felt his heart open as he realized.  
  
Mika could still be saved  
  
He felt a smile of relief crept onto his face, as the feeling went wider. Mika had a chance-  
  
The door to the bathroom swung open, and he saw Mika. His face was flushed from the shower, he was wearing a black hoodie and grey sweatpants with a towel wrapped around his damp blonde locks. He had a relaxed expression on his face. Those clothes were from the market."Welcome back!" Yuu greeted as Mika chuckled and walked over to the other bed.  
  
"Good news, my friends saw you!"  
  
"Saw me"  
  
"Yes! Isn't it great? You aren't invisible!"  
  
Mika turned his head to Yuu with a relieved yet excited expression. He took a huge sigh of relief as he fell onto his bed, Yuu laughed as Mika ignored him and just wanted to lay down. Yuu got up, and turned off the lights. Then went over to his bed.  
  
"Thank you, Yuu-chan"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Telling me that."  
  
Yuu pulled the covers out of his bed frame and watched Mikaela lay down, the city lights from the window reflected off of Mika's figure. He looked stunning laying there, with that relaxed and comforting posture he was in. Yuu couldn't take his eyes off of him as Mika's eyes closed."I'm really scared." Mika suddenly said as he shifted over, leaving his back onto Yuu. He covered himself in the blankets.  
  
"Yuu-chan, it's just that.."  
  
"You don't have to explain. But is there anything I can help with?"  
  
"I just want to talk..."  
  
"Hmm sure."  
  
"There's so much I wanted to do. Especially, since I was out of that control... I'm scared that the people around me will forget about me over time. And that I will become invisible. I thought you were the only one who could see me. And- I didn't know what to do but you're very kind."  
  
Yuu felt his face flush as that same smile was plastered all over his face Mika stopped talking for a second then began talking again."I-I just....I don't know what to do. If I do become completely invisible." His voice shook out.  
  
"I'm just...the fear of everyone forgetting about me... and all of that work I had to do over the years will be for nothing. And I'll never get to remember what actually happened."   
  
That last line weighed on Yuu indifferently. He wanted to ask Mika what happened, and what did he forget.   
  
"Did anything happen?" Yuu blurted out. He noticed Mika's figure stiffened. Oh no-  
  
"I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to say that-"  
  
"No no no it's fine!"  
  
"No that really wasn't cool I-"  
  
"Yuu-chan, I'm fine with talking about it to you-"  
  
Yuu propped up as Mika turned over to face Yuu and looked at him.  
  
"I think it happened when I was....10 or 11. I don't remember. For some reason, I-I was out in a field and this will sound unrealistic. But a meteorite almost hit me......."  
  
"And..."  
  
Mika's face perked up as Yuu said that.  
  
"You believe me?"  
  
"Yes go on!"  
  
"Okay, I wasn't hurt but I forgot about everything that happened before those years."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Y-yeah, they thought that something came off the meteorite and onto me which caused me to forget about everything. D-dad always said that I don't need to remember anything, but I feel like I left so many people. The thing is...dad never let me know anything about what my life was before 10 or 11. I don't even know if I was even 10 or 11 at the time."

Mika finished and looked over Yuu listened, Mika was so glad that Yuu was so open to hearing this. Usually, people told Mika that his story is ridiculous, but the earliest memory he has is that meteorite coming out of the sky in a violent past and almost hitting him. He can't remember his years or the people he knew."Mika, we'll do this together." Yuu reassured as Mika looked over at Yuu with a guilty look on his face.

"Yuu-chan, I could've left so many people that were close to me and not even know about it. And if I turn invisible fully then what if I'm fully invisible to them." Mika said. He heard Yuu get up.  
  
Mika looked over as Yuu propped Mika up, and hugged Mika around his shoulders closely.  
  
"yuu what are you doing"  
  
"You're in a lot of pain right now aren't you?"  
  
Mika felt tears trying to escape from his eyes, when Yuu said that. He was right. Mika's hands grasped yuu's arm trying to leave the hug, only for Yuu to hug Mika closer. Mika could hear Yuu's heartbeat, it was slow and steady it calmed Mika down. The blonde took a few deep breaths as he let the tears flow. The raven didn't look at him, and put his head on top of the blonde, as he heard the blonde whimper quietly.  
  
Yuu felt Mika's hands grasp at his arm and melted into his arms. He didn't want to let him go, they stayed like this for a while. Enjoying, each other's warmth as Mika's sadness and stress drifted, and Yuu cuddled in closer wanting to comfort him and be there for him. It was until Yuu heard Mika snoring that he decided to let him go.   
  
Yuu looked down at Mika, he was asleep. There were a few tear stains on his cheeks, Yuu noticed the small reddish eyebags underneath the blondes eyes and his cheeks were still flushed. Yuu felt melted at the sight and laid Mika down in bed, and put the blankets over him.  
  
"Good night." Yuu whispered.  
  



End file.
